


Emotions (Alec)

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander's war of hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions (Alec)

**Author's Note:**

> It's tied to the other drabble - High Warlock of Brooklyn :) also, can be found on tumblr.

Alec turned to Magnus as his father left them alone, making him again all conscious of the warlock and how his wedding had turned out. He still could not believe he had done this in front of everyone and as the shock state he had been in since he had kissed Magnus started to wear off slightly, he felt a bit of panic choking him up. A light tap to his arm brought him back from his darkest thoughts swirling in the back of his mind and he stared at Magnus like he had done when he had seen him enter the church and walk down the aisle towards him. All of the emotions from that moment came back rushing to him, chasing away panic and dark thoughts, making him smile and feel flustered in the same time. He had never let his deepest emotions take the best of him, but Magnus had reached out to him in a way no one else did before. Maybe the surprise, maybe the adrenaline or maybe the subtle challenge from the warlock’s eyes - something had made him walk down those stairs and go kiss the one person who mattered to him right then.

It had been the best decision he had taken in a while – Alec realized now as he blushed while recalling the kiss he and Magnus had shared in front of everyone; well…more like the one he had initiated, not that he regretted anything. Magnus’ lips have been to him like the breath the warlock stole when he strode in on his wedding, silently waiting for him to decide.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ amused voice made him realize that he had been wandering off in his mind again and something told him that Magnus knew where exactly his mind had flown to. “If you keep staring at me like that, I might take advantage.” A small curl appeared on the warlock’s lips and Alec unconsciously licked his own slowly while his gaze flicked briefly between Magnus’ inviting gaze and his amused smile. It didn’t take him long to decide that he wanted to taste those lips again and with the same straightforward move as earlier, Alec grabbed Magnus by his lapels and pulled him in for a well-deserved second kiss. The sudden passion that flared within Alec’s body made him shiver slightly, not being able to help wonder if he had the same effect on Magnus; if he also realized just how good this felt…how right. His heart was hammering against his ribs, like a bird that knew freedom was right in front of her and she needed to make herself heard, to bring attention upon her to be freed at last. With soft brushes of lingering kisses, they pulled apart and Magnus chuckled making Alec gaze at him curiously and a bit starry eyed.

“I think you enjoy grabbing my lapels too much.” The warlock teased and Alec immediately released him, fumbling with his hands in search of an explanation, eliciting a low laugh from Magnus who approached him instead, his cat like eyes intent on Alec. “Oh, Alexander.” he whispered as he lifted his hand and traced softly the shape of Alec’s mouth, his gaze never leaving the other man’s face. “I have so many things to teach you.”


End file.
